


Sanders Sides Curse

by CrystalAngel_28



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAngel_28/pseuds/CrystalAngel_28
Summary: One of the sides is cursed and having a recurring nightmare about turning into a werewolf but the problem is the others are having the same dream. Can they figure out who's having this dream and help them through this?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue - The Recurring Nightmare

Sanders Sides Curse

Prologue

The Recurring Nightmare

(Virgil's POV)

"Aaaaaaah!" I screamed.

I looked around and saw I was in my room. I sighed in annoyance and relief, guess I'm not getting any sleep the rest of the night. My name's Virgil Sanders and I'm one of a few that live here. I represent Anxiety. As I toss on my sweater, I decided to get a drink since I was up.

As I went to the kitchen, I saw Patton was awake drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. He looked like he had been crying, so I walked over worried.

"Patton are you okay?!" I asked.

He took off his glasses, wiping his eyes.

"N-no, I woke up f-from a very scary dream." he said still wiping at the tears.

"What was it about?" I asked putting fresh whipped cream in his hot chocolate.

I did that to get him to calm down, Patton took a big gulp of his hot chocolate and calmed down a little.

"W-well...I was with everyone in the park near the forest, it was a pretty sunset time and we had gone there the light some fireworks. S-suddenly there was a searing pain and I couldn't tell who was who but I only heard these shadows calling me a monster." Patton said about to cry again.

I froze, that was similar to the dream I had. We looked up and saw Logan walk over and slump onto the chair.

"You okay Logie?" Patton said.

"Salutations Patton, Virgil, I wish I could say that I am fine." he replied taking out a jar of Crofters. "I had a very unpleasant dream just now."

He told us his dream, this made Patton and I look at each other.

"Logan, that's the same dream Patton and I had." I said.

"You had the dream too Kiddo?" Patton asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"This is most perplexing, if the three of us had this dream then Roman and Thomas might have as well." Logan said.

Right on cue, Princey came out of his room and walked over telling us he just had a terrible dream. And that when he woke up he had bad bed hair so he had to brush it before coming out of his room. I rolled my eyes.

"We all had the same dream Princey." I said.

"All of us?" Roman said.

We looked up as Janus and Remus popped up with yawns.

"Did you all 'Not' have the same nightmare?" Janus asked.

"Yeah unfortunately we all did." I said.

"Did you two have the nightmare as well?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun till I got stabbed in the dream." Remus said.

"Thomas will probably call all of us because of this. Especially if he had this nightmare." Logan said.

"Let's eat some cookies and have hot chocolate. I don't think we're going to get back to sleep that easily." I said.

"That sounds good." Patton said still upset.

"By the way Remus, just to clarify, this isn't your doing is it?" Roman asked.

"Hey just because I'm responsible for intrusive thoughts doesn't mean that dream was my doing." he said eating deodorant.

We shrugged. We all sat in the living room and I think we all dozed off after a bit. Yeah we all woke up screaming.

"Okay...This is unusual and nuts." I said as Logan hugged Patton as he cried.

"Shh...It's Okay Patton." Logan said.

Thomas did call us right away, all of us.

"Okay, did everyone have that dream? I heard you all screaming." Thomas said.

That's Thomas Sanders, we're all part of him. I represent his Anxiety.

"Yeah unfortunately we all had that dream." I said.

Logan was hugging Patton petting his head to sooth him.

"I think we all want to go back to sleep." Janus said.

"Well you aren't lying at that point but I think we'll all just end up having that dream again." Roman said.

"Have we clarified whether or not that it was Remus?" Thomas asked.

"Don't look at me." Remus said.

"Perhaps it's best we all try to take a nap once the morning comes. We need sleep in order to function properly." Logan said.

Patton had dozed off in Logan's arms and he seemed to be sleeping a bit easier.

"Maybe we should see about sleeping in pairs." Roman said. "Hey Virg, let's sleep over here! I got a big Disney sleeping bag."

"Fine." I said.

"A sleep over sounds great right Dee?" Remus said with a grin.

"Yeah 'Not' so much." Janus said.

"Guess we'll all sleep out here." Thomas said.

So we all fell asleep in pairs. By the time we woke up it was noon. At least we got sleep finally but half the day had gone by. Hopefully we can sleep normally tonight. Thomas's schedule was unfortunately thrown off due to the lack of sleep.

I yawned during the video recording.

"Virg are you still tired?" Thomas asked.

"For once it's not the eye shadow that's making you like a gloomy guss." Roman said.

"You missed a spot when you brushed your hair this morning Princey." I said.

"What?!" he said and pat his head. "You're right! I shall return, I need my hairbrush!"

Roman went back to his room to retrieve the hairbrush. The rest of us continued our video session. Roman returned and we soon ended the session, Patton was making dinner and all of us seemed to dread sleeping tonight.

We stayed up as late as we could and then went to bed. Again I was having that same dream. I sat up fast. I looked at the clock. I flopped back down onto the bed when Patton ran in jumping on my bed.

"Kiddo, I'm gonna sleep in here tonight!" he said.

I sighed pulling out my cuddle blanket. It was purple and covered with bats. We watched a movie that Patton wanted to watch. Logan and Roman joined us not long after and we dozed off again.

I wonder, is Remus really not behind this? Somehow I don't believe it, but if I'm wrong it would probably hurt his feelings or just make him angry. Well let's hope these nightmares stop soon. We have a busy day tomorrow after all. We have to go grocery shopping for things that we need.

Remus and Janus are coming too but is that a good idea considering that last time Remus was acting in the deodorant aisle. My eyelids feel heavy, I'm just going to sleep now while protecting Patton from my spider curtains.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dreams Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Patton's Point of View and he feels he's made a small discovery.

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 1

The Dreams Continues

(Patton's POV)

My name is Patton, I represent Thomas's Morality. I am usually very chipper and I love making dad jokes. I also love Logie, especially when he makes accidental dad jokes.  
Lately though we all have been having these nightmares of scary things. But we don't know who these dreams are coming from. I don't want to accuse anyone because that would be unfair. I'm making pancakes for everyone before they wake up. Looking up, I saw Logie walk over.

"Morning Logie!" I said smiling.

"Salutations Patton, did you sleep well last night?"

"Mhm, I slept better, still had the nightmare but it wasn't so bad."

"The same as myself then." he said. "Virgil and Roman are still asleep so I put them together. It is best that we do not disturb their sleep."

"I think we could all use a cat nap Logie." I said smiling.

I finished making the pancakes as Virgil and Roman joined us. They looked as tired as Logan and I felt.

"Morning kiddos!" I said.

"Morning Patton." Roman said.

"Meh...." Virgil said.

"Did you two sleep okay?" I asked.

"It was bearable." Roman said grumbling.

We all sat down to eat and discussed about this dream.

"From what I observed, the dreamer is cursed. He fears turning and scared that we will turn him away or as Remus dreamed, that we'll kill him." Logan said. "For now that was all I could gather."

"I think we'd all be scared of that." Roman said. "Still, with my brother's track record, we can't rule Remus out."

"I have to agree with Roman." Logan said.

"But we shouldn't jump to conclusions." I said.

"Let's try sleeping apart the next few nights." Virgil said.

"B-but..."I said.

"It's okay Patton, you noticed how the dreams lightened up. If they disappear for a while and appear again then we should question Remus." Roman said. "Remus does like messing with us."

"I have to agree with Roman, and you know that doesn't happen often." Logan said.

I really don't want to believe that Remus is responsible, he is intrusive thought but this nightmare just seems too different from his usual routines.

"It's not fair to blame him." I said. "This seems different from his normal routine."

We made it through the day as usual but I was scared to go to bed. Especially by myself.

"Patton, let me lead you to bed. I will stay beside you till you fall asleep." Logan said.

"Aw thanks Logie." I said smiling before kissing his cheek. "Love you Logie."

"Love you too Patton, now let's go."

Logie lead me to my room, I got in my cat pajamas and laid down. I slowly began to doze off. I had the same dream but it didn't seem as bad as it had been before. In fact it was peaceful. I wonder why this was. The next morning I got up and just happened to be passing by the calendar. There was a new moon last night. I wonder why this feels kind of important.

"Good morning Patton." Roman said.

"Morning Roman! You look well." I said smiling.

"I slept better than I have the last few days." he said. "I mean I still had that dream but it wasn't how it was before."

"Let's see if Virgil is feeling better." Logan said.

Virgil entered the kitchen right on cue and yawned.

"Hello my dark strange son, how are you feeling?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess better than the last few nights." he replied. "Maybe the dreams will finally pass."

"But...." I started to say.

"Whatever is the matter Patton?" Logan said.

"What if it gets bad again?" I said. "What if it's connected to the moon cycle?"

"...What brought this idea on?" Roman asked.

"Last night our dreams were practically normal." I said. "Last night was a new moon."

We all thought about it but Roman spoke first.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence Patton, don't worry."

"If you say so." I said.

I was still confused about this. But over the weeks, everything does indeed seem normal but I wanted to keep an eye on the calendar moon cycle. The day of a full moon, the nightmare came back full force. I woke up with a scream before tearing up.

I instantly went to check on Virgil who was being hugging by Roman. He was having a panic attack.

"Shhh, it's okay Storm Cloud." Roman told him. "It's going to be okay."

Logan ran over hugging me.

"Logie?" I said.

"Just...Let me hold you like this for a moment." he said.

"I'm convinced now! It's gotta be Remus!" Roman said as Virgil calmed down.

'But tonight was a full moon.' I thought.

"We're going to go see them in the morning. Let's try sleeping in pairs again." Logan said.

Logan and I went to his room and laid on his bed.

"Logie are you okay?" I asked as I cuddled into him.

"Just...Let me hold you Patton." he said. "This dream was bad."

We laid there for several minutes till he finally told me what he dreamt he had done.

"I...Dreamt that after I became some monster, I attacked one of the nearby shadows..." Logan said hugging me closer shaking. "The shadows cleared up and it was you on the ground, I killed you."

"Logie it was a bad dream." I said kissing his nose. "I'm right here."

"I know...But please Patton, just let me hold you." he said.

The outcome for his dream was different from mine, I dreamt that I had run away into the woods to keep them safe from me. I don't know about Virgil, Roman, Janus, or Remus. We might find out tomorrow. Roman wants to talk to Remus, I don't have a good feeling about this. I leaned my head against Logan's chest hearing his steady breathing as he had fallen back to sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep knowing that dream was still bothering me. 

"N-No..."

"Logie?" I said.

"Patton...Please..."

He's having the nightmare again. I scooted myself up and kissed him to calm him down. Logan woke up retuning my kiss.

"I can't go back to sleep. Let's get coffee and hot chocolate." he said.

We went out to the kitchen and saw Roman hugging Virgil.

"You two couldn't get back to sleep either?" I asked.

"Yeah, Virgil instantly went into the nightmare." Roman said. "This has got to be because of Remus! We need to talk to them now!"

"Roman wait!" I said.

"Logan you come with me, Patton please watch over Virgil. He needs someone." Roman said.

"Princey no! Don't go!" Virgil said clinging to him.

"Why don't we wait till morning." Logan said. "Though they might come to us."

"You called?"

We looked over seeing a very tired Janus and Remus.

"Did you have a severe nightmare too?" I asked.

"I did 'not' have a bad nightmare." Janus said.

"Yeah, it got so bad even I couldn't stand it." Remus said.

You're causing this aren't you!? Admit it!" Roman yelled at Remus.

Oh no, this is not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work a week from today so soon I will post when I have time to.


	3. Chapter 2 - Searching for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry for being blamed, Remus begins the search for clues as to who is causing the others to have the nightmares. Only Janus and Patton believe that it isn't him.

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 2

Searching for Answers

(Remus's POV)

Janus and I went to see the others about the nightmares when my 'dear' brother instantly accused me of these nightmares.

"I had nothing to do with these nightmares Roman." I said.

"Do not deny it!" Logan said. "You are intrusive thought after all."

"Yes I am denying that these nightmares are not my doing because they aren't my doing." I said taking out a stick of deodorant.

Roman smacked the stick from my hand glaring at me. I breathed in and out but I was furious.

"Get It Through Your Head Right Now Roman, I Am Not Responsible For These Damn Dreams!!" I yelled. "If I Were, I Certainly Wouldn't Be Making It Repeat Every Night At Different Levels Of Intensity!!"

"I 'don't' believe Remus." Janus said.

"I believe him too." Patton said surprising all of us.

"Patton why?" Virgil said.

"Sorry kiddo but something just doesn't feel right." Patton said.

"I will find evidence these dreams aren't my doing." I said.

I stormed out and sighed, I'm no good at this mystery solving stuff. I'm the dark side of creativity after all! But if I don't figure this out, they'll continue to blame me. I know, I'll go ask Thomas about what to do with gathering evidence!

I appeared in Thomas's room and spooked him.

"Damn it Remus! Don't do that!" he said.

"Not sorry Thomas, but I need to ask you something."

"Okay? What do you need?" he asked me.

"I want to prove that I am innocent of these nightmares that everyone is having. But what's the first step I need to take?" I asked.

"True these nightmares don't feel like your normal work, if you want to gather evidence then the first thing to do is to write notes. Maybe see if there's something in the dreams that doesn't belong or fits one of the others." Thomas said handing me a green notebook. "The place in the dream is the park near the forest. We all went there for our 4th of July celebration last month."

I made my pen appear writing down what he said.

"I remember that, I had so much fun adding deodorant shavings to my hamburger. It certainly made it taste better." I said.

"That's not important Remus, second thing you should do is question everyone about what they could've seen in the dreams that wouldn't have belonged to them." Thomas said. 

"Though with you being who you are, that may be easier said than done."

"Only Patton and Janus believe me." I said.

"Start with them. It's better than nothing after all." Thomas said.

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

I went to find Janus or Patton to start my questions. I found Patton in the kitchen making dad jokes.

"Patton, I have to ask you some questions." I said.

"Sure Remus, what's up?"

"These dreams, have you noticed anything that didn't belong? Like...Something that doesn't fit to your personality." I asked.

"Hmm...Can't say I have Kiddo. But maybe I should have paid attention." Patton said. "Oh but I did notice the dreams got severe during that night we had the full moon."

I wrote that down in my notebook. The dream's severity was connected to the moon cycle? This is worth looking into.

"If you remember anything Patton, let me know." I said.

I teleported to Dee's room. I'm not here for a pleasuring visit, so I need to keep my head clear and just ask the questions. I reached up and knocked.

"Hmm? Ah hello Remus, it's certainly 'not' a pleasure seeing you again. Feeling a bit frisky today?" he said.

I grinned but slapped my cheeks.

"Not today, I'm trying to prove that I am not involved with these nightmares. Did you notice anything unusual about the dream? Maybe something that doesn't fit you." I asked.

"....Bats..." he said. "Then again, bats are a creature of the night."

"Bats huh."

Janus helped me draw a diagram thing and we wrote Patton's clue in one circle. In another we wrote Janus's clue.

"Okay two clues so far." I said.

"I know right now Logan is studying bats and Virgil has a bat plush in his room. Patton was making bat shaped cookies because he couldn't find his favorite heart shaped cookie cutter. Roman doesn't like bats, and I like snakes better than bats." Janus said.

"Okay so we narrowed it down to three suspects." I said. "Thanks Janus."

I kissed him and then left. I went to find Virgil to ask him about the dream containing bats, but I couldn't find him. I checked my brother's room. He was in there making out with Roman. I took a picture and left to talk to Logan. I know Logan will be in his room reading, I already know we're going to butt heads.

"What do you want?" Logan asked when I entered his room.

"If you must know, I am gathering evidence." I said. "There's something in the dreams that doesn't fit. So far the only two clues I have are that the dreams got worse on the full moon and there were bats. You, Patton, and Virgil are suspects."

"....So you're looking for common points that don't fit the one who actually is having the dreams but sharing them." Logan said. "I suppose it is true that Patton lost his heart shaped cookie cutter and used the bat shaped cookie cutter to make some cookies. Virgil got a bat plush from Roman from their first date. Meanwhile I am studying the fascinating habits of bats."

I wrote down why bats matched the three. But Logan's boring as he was starting to discuss things about Bats.

"Oh shut up, you're boring. Just tell me if you have any clues already." I said.

"Fine, I noticed a crown and a scarf that looked like it used for a bandage." Logan said.

I wrote down the clues. The scarf belongs to Patton and the crown belongs to either me or my brother. This added me and my brother to the list.

"So this is your list?" Logan said. "...Fine, I'll help you gather evidence but I still don't trust you."

"Don't care if you don't trust me." I said. "I still need clues from Virgil and my brother. But they're pre-occupied with their little session."

"I shall ask them later. Let's start by separating the clues you do have." Logan said.

He grabbed out a chalk board and started writing on it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan begins his investigation and already has suspicions on who is sharing the nightmare.

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 3

Suspicions

(Logan's POV)

Remus was trying to gather evidence on who was actually responsible for the dreams and wanted my help to sort the clues that he had so far. Patton was saying that he was innocent, why would Patton say that unless is was a feeling he had in his heart.

Remus was still gathering clues and what he had wasn't concrete. But the fact he is so adamant in his innocence is beginning to make me wonder if he is telling the truth.

"Hmm, bats are his only clue that connect to only three of us." I said to myself. "It's a clue yes but not enough."

Remus returned with a few more clues. Roman saw a hoody in the dreams, Patton and Virgil couldn't remember and Remus recalled that in his dream there were colors trying to calm him down.

"Colors?"

"Yeah, odd thing is there were an absence of Purple. Virgil's favorite color. But I suppose he would probably be farther away to avoid panic attacks." Remus said.

"I wonder....." I said.

"You have an idea who it might be."

"Well...It's a theory but if I'm right, why would he be sharing his nightmares?"

"Who? Or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

"Tell me Remus, how were you able to see colors?" I asked.

"Hello, darker side of creativity. Roman and I both can do this skill."

"I wonder if we each can use a skill to find out who it is." I said.

I went to the others and told them about this and said it may be a good idea because we could find out who is doing this. I looked at Virgil.

"Is something wrong Virgil?" I asked.

"No, but what made you come up with this idea?" he asked.

"Remus said he cause see the colors. But one was lacking." I said. "Your favorite color. Purple."

"That doesn't mean anything." he said.

"Are you sure Virgil?"

He ignored me and went over to Roman and sat snuggling into him. To feel safe maybe? But why is that? Perhaps he's trying to hide something or he is just a victim of the shared nightmares? Either way, I have my suspicions on who it is.

Who it might be, well there are three possibilities. Patton's been lost in thought for a while and that's not something I usually see of him. Janus is quieter than normal, not even seeming to plot to trick us. He loves to pop up unexpectedly imitating one of us. And then there's Virgil, he seems more scared and anxious than before. He also seems to be secretive. Why is that and what could he be hiding? What are they all hiding? I went to check on Patton and saw he was making cookies.

"Patton may I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Well you've already asked one but sure." he responded.

I facepalmed a bit, I love this innocent dork.

"Why have you been lost in thought lately?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know Logie." he said.

"Who do you think is sharing the nightmares?" I asked. "In your honest opinion."

Patton went quiet and wouldn't answer, this worried me. I walked up behind him hugging him.

"Patton?" I said.

"Sorry Logie, I can't really answer that." he replied.

"Do you have an idea who it might be?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Logie." he said. "I just can't!"

He got out of my hug and ran out of the room. Now I was really concerned, what could Patton be hiding that he would run away from me like that? I decided to go speak to Janus, he did answer his door.

"Do you 'not' need anything?" he asked.

"Just a few questions and please don't lie." I said.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea who might be sharing the nightmares?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know who. But I'm not going to tell you." he said.

"You know who it is?" I said.

Janus removed his glove raising his hand.

"Yes I do, and I promised him I wouldn't say. So you and Remus have to figure it out on your own." Janus said.

"But why?" I asked.

"He's scared. He doesn't understand why it's happening and we're trying to help him." he said.

Before I could ask more, he went into his room and shut the door locking it. He knows who it is and won't say who it is because the one doing this is scared. Could it be Patton? Patton was very hesitant to tell me and I can't push the issue because he will just deny it or run away. I need to talk to Roman, Remus, and Thomas. Of course, Thomas might just know who it is.

I went to Roman's room and saw him defending Virgil who looked terrified since Remus was really pushing the issue of questioning. Virgil nearly fainted from panic and Roman was not at all happy with Remus. I had to pull them apart as they started fighting and indeed Virgil did faint.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Virgil fainted!"

Roman instantly stopped and ran to Virgil hugging him. I told Remus we were going to see Thomas if he hasn't fainted as well. We went to Thomas and saw him laying on the couch.

"Are you okay Thomas?" I asked.

"Migraine, leave the light off." he said.

"Do you know who Janus is protecting?" I asked.

Remus looked up.

"What?" he said.

"Janus knows who is sharing the dreams and Patton won't tell me anything. Virgil won't say anything either so it's clear now that the three of them know something but they refuse to speak." I said.

Thomas looked up.

"When my migraine is gone we're calling them." he said.

We all agreed, this needs to end and if my suspicions are correct...We're in for a troubling time. But for now we need wait until Thomas's migraine goes down which with the stress Virgil went through, that could be a while.

Remus took out his deodorant and started eating it, I decided to get a jar of Crofters while we wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back to work soon and will be working the night shift so chapters will be posted when I have them done and have time to post them.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Worried Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Roman's point of view) They have to go and find the now missing Patton, Virgil, and Janus as they are missing from Virgil's trashed room. What could have happened to them?

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 4

A Worried Prince

(Roman's POV)

I don't understand why my brother decided to question Virgil so much. Patton knocked and peaked in.

"How's my strange dark son?" Patton said.

"Better, he's resting." I said. "Why was Remus pushing for answers? He was telling me to use my ability in my dream to determine who the nightmares are coming from."

"I don't know Kiddo, but he made Virgil faint from stress. Janus will talk to Remus later."

I am Prince Roman, the good side of Thomas's Creativity and for some reason my brother was pressuring Virgil with questions. Is he trying to investigate? It's not a very royal thing to pressure anyone into answering question.

"Patton, stay here with Virgil. I am going to go talk to my brother." I said.

"Okay Kiddo."

I left to find Remus and soon found him arguing loudly with Janus. I never heard them argue like this except to turn each other on. But this one was different. I peaked in and Janus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are an absolute moron to do that to Virgil!" he said.

"Dee why are you hiding information from me?! You, Patton and Virgil know something and won't share it with us. I want to prove the nightmares are not my doing and the three of you are making that nearly impossible if you don't tell us everything!" Remus yelled.

"No Remus, and because you upset Virgil I am 'not' going to go check up on him." Janus said. "Also you can go sleep in your own room tonight, you're not allowed in my room."

Janus pushed Remus out of his room and I blinked. Remus looked upset, but I did need my answers. So I walked over.

"Remus, why did you do that?"

"Because Virgil, Patton, and Dee know something we don't. But they refuse to tell anyone."

They might know who's causing the nightmares?

"Wait, the three of them know. Could it be one of the three of them and the other two are protecting them?" I asked Remus.

"At this point brother, that's very possible. Logan's worried that it might be Patton."

"I would be shocked if it was Patton." I said. "It concerns me now that any of them could be the cause."

"Let's go we need to compile the evidence."

I followed Remus to where Thomas and Logan are. Logan pulled up a chalkboard.

"So let's start by showing all the evidence we got." he said. "The first clue was bats."

He wrote all our names on the board.

"The next few clues were a scarf used as a bandage, a hoody, a crown, and the lack of the color purple." Logan said. "Here is what the list looks like now."

He started writing.

Patton: Bats, scarf

Virgil: Bats, Hoody, Purple

Logan: Bats

Roman: Crown

Remus: Crown

Thomas: Hoody

"Is there anything else?" Logan said. "Even though Virgil has the most clues, that doesn't make him guilty."

"Virgil, Patton, and Janus are keeping secrets. I think they know who it is but they refuse to share." Remus said.

"Patton ran away from me." Logan said.

"Virgil got scared when I tried bringing it up." I said.

"Dee locked me out of his room." Remus said.

"They won't even tell me." Thomas said.

"They are definitely hiding something." Logan said. "The clue list is useless if the three of them know. Thomas, bring them here."

"I tried, they're ignoring the call." he said.

"Then we're going to use force." Remus said. "They're all in Virgil's room no doubt."

We teleported to Virgil's room but something felt wrong, it was too quiet. Remus was going to bust down the door but Logan suggested knocking. So I knocked.

"Storm cloud? Can we come in."

-Silence-

"Babe?" I said pushing on the door.

The door went forward, instantly we were all concerned. Remus pulled out his weapon and pushed the door open. Logan turned on the flashlight he had because the room was dark and the light switch wasn't working. When he shined the flashlight in the room we were frozen in shock. The room was trashed. We told Thomas and Logan to stay back. Logan held up the flashlight so we could see better.

We searched the room Remus found Janus's hat. It was torn with what looked like claw marks. Logan went pale seeing Patton's scarf on the ground as well as his now broken glasses. I found Virgil's hoody, but what caused my hands to shake was that it was torn to shreds.

"Where are they? And what happened here?" Logan asked. 'Patton, please don't be hurt.'

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out." Remus said. 'We'll find you Dee, don't worry.'

I looked up at the window.

"We're going outside to look for them." I said. 'Oh Virgil...please be safe.'

We had to head to our rooms and get ready. Thomas suggested taking a net just in case, I packed my sword, a first aid kit, and a net. Logan had flashlights, snacks, a medical kit, and a book. Remus has his weapons, a walkie-talkie, and a net.

"We'll be back Thomas." I said.

"Wait, try the park we went to for fireworks. It's just a feeling but they might be there." he said.

"We'll go there, stay here and we'll be back very soon." Remus said.

We left going to the park, I hope we can find them safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be getting called back to work today so all story chapters will be slow as I was told I'll be working night shift hours. Thanks for understanding.


	6. Chapter 5 - Suspicions Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV from Deceit(Janus), he confirms Logan's suspicions of the origins of the nightmares.

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 5

Suspicions Confirmed

(Janus's POV)

"Ugh....I wasn't expecting the dream to be a warning of what was to come. It was a curse, I looked up. Patton and Virgil weren't anywhere nearby.

"Ah shit..." I said slowly standing up. "Where did he drag me?"

I examined my clothes.

"Not too bad..."

I started to walk around wondering where I was. I could tell as I walked this forest was familiar. I heard something running up on me and turned around.

"Dee! You're okay!"

Remus tackled me in a tackle hug.

"Oof!!"

Logan and Roman walked over.

"Are you hurt? We have First aid kits." Logan said.

"Just a few bruises and scratches. He didn't mean to hurt me." I said.

"Who? Is it Patton or Virgil? Or was it a creature?" Roman said taking out his sword.

"I'm not letting you hurt him." I said.

"What are you not telling us?" Logan asked.

I sighed, they're going to find out sometime.

"The dream was not a dream, but a warning to the one who got cursed. The creature is a werewolf, Patton was correct about it being connected to the moon. The dreamer was sharing his nightmares in hopes we'll help him control what is wrong now."

"What?" Remus said.

"...The one cursed is Virgil." I said.

They looked shocked, I expected that. So I sighed.

"Virgil took a nap when Patton and I were with him at the time. Didn't take long for him to start having the nightmare." I said. "Then he-"

"Shut up! You're lying!" Roman yelled. "A creature dragged the three of you off, Virgil is badly hurt! I know it!"

"Dee, I love you but I don't know if you're being truthful." Remus said.

This shocked me.

"You're....Doubting me?" I said.

Remus and Roman walked ahead, Logan looked up at me.

"You're serious aren't you?" Logan said. "Do you think Patton is okay?"

"If I know Patton, he's trying to calm Virgil. He was doing the same as Virgil was turning because he was terrified." I said. "I don't think Virgil is aware of what's wrong with himself."

"We need to find them before Roman and Remus hurt Virgil." Logan said suddenly serious.

I nodded and we raced to catch up. What we saw when we found them, was that Patton was injured having trying to protect Virgil from Roman's sword. Virgil was crouched over Patton to protect him. Remus and Roman went to strike him.

"STOP!!" Logan yelled. "Janus wasn't lying! That is Virgil! Look at how the wolf is trying to protect Patton!"

Remus and Roman starred at the terrified werewolf and dropped their weapons.

"V-Virgil?" Roman said.

Virgil whimpered terrified of them and picked up Patton by the back of his shirt leaping away from him. I raced over.

"Virgil, put Patton down, we need to give him first aid. You can sit by him the whole time okay?" I said calmly.

Logan pulled out the first aid kit and approached cautiously letting Virgil sniff the first aid kit. He laid down and I set Patton against him, Logan started pulling out what was needed to treat Patton. Roman walked over slowly and Virgil growled at him.

"H-hey, I'm sorry Storm Cloud...I didn't want to admit that Janus might've been right. I got scared too." Roman said. "We can help you babe."

Virgil looked away from him looking tired. Remus looked at me and I looked away.

"I'm sorry Dee, Roman was just extremely stressed about the situation and...I know it's not an excuse for me not believing you." he said.

"...You really hurt me Remus. I think we should take a break." I said.

"Dee please!"

"....."

We both sat away from each other as Roman kept trying to get near a growling Virgil. It was amusing to watch honestly. Roman finally got close hugging Virgil's furry neck.

"I'm sorry Storm Cloud, I really am." he said. "Please forgive me for almost hurting you, hurting Patton, and not realizing the dreams were yours. You were calling out for our help."

Virgil was still ignoring him.

"You're totally getting through to him." I said sarcastically.

"Not helping Janus!" Roman said.

Logan looked up after treating Patton.

"Virgil is calm now but the problem is if he fears what he becomes, Virgil may attack us out of fear." Logan said. "Another problem we will face is breaking this news to him when he returns to normal because Virgil may not remember what happened to him."

"True because for all we know, Virgil will turn from the disbelief and fear and kill us all!" Remus said.

"Remus, that is not helpful." Logan said. "We'll need to tell him in a way that doesn't insight panic in him."

"Best one to do that is Patton." I said. "After all he got Virgil calm and the werewolf Virgil is protective of him."

"That...May be best, worst case scenario is that we'll have to restrain Virgil or lock him up so he can't hurt us or Thomas." Logan said making Virgil stare at him. "Do not look at me like that, it would be for your own good."

The sun rose and Virgil growled getting up, he backed away from us shaking as the light of day was causing him to revert back to himself. Roman caught him after Virgil was himself again as he collapsed forward. Logan picked up Patton as Roman picked up Virgil and we decided to head on back. I'm sure Thomas is "not" worried about us as we were gone all. 

We made sure to get back home just in time. Thomas looked so very concerned as we got back.

"What the heck happened?!" Thomas asked.

"We know who's responsible for the nightmares." Logan said.

After explaining it to Thomas, I noticed that Roman had carried Virgil to his room. I suspect it's to get Virgil new clothes since what was left of his pants are very badly torn. I sat away from Remus since I am still upset at him.

"Something wrong Remus, normally by now you're eating some of your deodorant sticks." Thomas asked.

"Not gonna talk about it." he said.

"Uh...If you say so." Thomas said.

I just need time to think, then I'll talk to Remus later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll post when I can. I've been busy the last few days.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure out what caused the curse to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just been busy and a little bit of a writers block but sorry for the wait.

Sanders Sides Curse

Chapter 6

The Cause

(Thomas's POV)

So I get that something happened. But no one is telling me what is going on, I called Logan to give me info. Even a brief run down would be better than nothing.

"Logan, what happened? Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"I am sorry Thomas but we can not say for now." he replied.

"Did you figure out who was originally having the nightmares?"

Logan sighed nodding.

"Yes we did. But until we can figure out the cause, it may be best to keep you in the dark."

"Not really cause I'll ask Patton later."

"....." Logan said nothing and stared at me. "...Fine."

"Great now can you tell m-."

"Guess you can wait for Patton to wake up." Logan said.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!!!"

Logan sighed staring at me.

"Thomas, listen, it's really too complicated to talk about right now. So just for now until even we try to figure out why this happened, you have to be kept in the dark." Logan said.

"I will find out eventually!" I yelled.

"Yes, I know you will." he said.

Logan left and so I decided to make some breakfast. Remus was in the kitchen poking his deodorant stick that he usually eats. He seemed distracted.

"Remus, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Don't ask." he said.

"...Okay." I said.

I walked to my living room and saw that Janus was there, he was lost in thought. I looked from him to Remus and understood.

'Oh they had a fight.' I thought.

Janus waved me over.

"It's 'hard' to see you just standing in the doorway of your kitchen and living room." Janus said. "Let me guess you 'don't' want to know what is going on?"

"Yeah, I'm very curious." I said.

"Well Virgil is 'not' the one who was sharing the dreams, but the dream was a warning about being a curse." Janus said.

"Wait, Virgil got cursed?" I asked. "Oh crap, must've been from that dark trinket store he wanted to see."

Janus looked up sharply.

"Dark Trinket Store!?" He asked shooting up. "Did Virgil buy anything?!"

I thought about it and went to side table. I might have a receipt.

"Ah here we go. Yeah, he bought a wolf pendant because it looked cool to him. He thought Roman might like it if he wore it." I said.

"....The pendant that Roman complimented on the fourth of July? The very same night that had a full moon?!" Janus said in shock.

We raced to the calendar, Remus looked up surprised as we looked back to the month of July.

"Oh no, we are right. This is why Virgil's nightmares started that night and why his first transformation was last night." Janus said.

"Ah shit...." I said.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Janus and I looked at him.

"We figured out what the cause of the curse is." Janus said. "Virgil's wolf pendant came from a trinket store."

"He wears it every day." Remus said wide-eyed.

"We need to take it off of him!" I said.

We went to Virgil's room very quickly.

"Virgil open the door!" I said.

Roman opened the door.

"He's resting what's wrong?" Roman asked as Logan and Patton walked over.

"Yeah kiddo please let my strange dark son rest." Patton said.

"The pendant he wore for you Roman, that's what cursed him." Remus said.

We all rushed in as Virgil seemed scared that we'd take the pendant from him. He heard us.

"Virgil we aren't going to take away the pendant, but if it's causing your curse then we just don't want you wearing it." Roman said approaching him. "Here, give it here and we'll set up a display case just for it."

"B-but you said you like seeing me wear it." he said shaking.

"I do Storm Cloud but I don't like seeing you hurting because of it." he said. "Please, give me the pendant."

Virgil clenched it tighter. I had a thought.

"What if just him removing it doesn't remove the curse? We don't know much about the curse attached to the pendant." I said.

"I agree with Thomas, we need to go back to the store Virgil bought that thing at and see what the story is behind this pendant." Logan said. "Virgil, you can keep wearing the pendant for now. Thomas, prepare the car. Let's head to this shop."

We all took a trip to the store and when we got there, the shop was closed. Bad thing was that apparently the shop moved.

"Well this is bad." Patton said.

Logan read the paper on the door.

"We'll have to wait till the shop returns on Halloween." he said. "The shop leaves the state for another when festivals pop up."

"So....Storm Cloud has to suffer more transformations?" Roman said.

Virgil started to panic which was affecting me.

"Shhh." Roman said hugging him. "It's going to be alright Storm Cloud."

What are we going to do now?

"Guess we should leave a case for the pendant in Virgil's room he can cover it during the full moon." Remus said. "Cause we don't know if we can destroy it and Virgil certainly won't allow us to do that."

Virgil hissed at Remus for that comment. He gripped the pendant tighter resulting in two cuts, one on each hand. Patton had to treat them as we drove back.

"What are we going to do till the shop returns?" I asked.

"We wait, I think that's all we can do." Logan said.

Just great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story goes well. I will be able to post when I can since I go back to work next week. Also this story will switch Points of View.


End file.
